Old tales
by x-sezzie-serendipity
Summary: previous author name- ginny wannabee - Kira was devastated when she cuaght Sirius cheating but how far will she go to get her life back? And how will a certain warewolf come to the rescue?
1. Poor Kira

Kira stared out her window, from the top floor of the garden plaza. Flowers in bloom all year round, heated in door swimming pool. Life was pretty good but viewed from above life was lonely. She stared at the plant on her desk. It quivered slightly in the breeze coming through the open window. There was a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, your friends are here" chirped Kira's mother pushing Lily Evans, Raine Lewis & Chloe Maxell into the room.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Kira

"We haven't seen you in a while so…"Chloe trailed off.

"Well, you've seen me, NOW LEAVE!" Kira yelled. She shoved them roughly out the door and slammed it.

"Is everything ok girls?" Kira's mother asked. "Did something happen?"

Raine stammered "No…nothings happened" Kira's mother raised an eyebrow and Chloe who shrugged and pulled the others out of the house.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kira fell on her bed. She hadn't meant to sound mean…well she kind of did. After what Sirius did…

**Flashback**

_Kira ran down the deserted hallway. She knew she was early meeting Sirius but she was so excited. She turned a corner sharply almost falling down. She grabbed the wall; walking up to the room she opened the door._

"_Holy shit! Sirius?" Kira yelled. Sirius turned around._

"_Kira?" Sirius asked trying to hide the girl behind him. "What are you doing here? I was expecting you for another 10 minutes."_

"_I was so excited about seeing you that I came early only finding you snogging some girl…how many others have there been Sirius? Hmm…how long did you think it would be until I found out? Well the truth is I don't care. You can have your little bits on the side but let me tell you later on you'll wish that you hadn't let me go" She screamed._

"_I'm not a little bit on the side" came a voice from behind Sirius. Kira gasped as a girl stepped out from behind Sirius._

"_Reana?" Kira asked stunned at her friend in front of her. "I thought you were my friend" Reana just smiled smugly as Kira stood there with tears rolling down her face._

"_Sirius, how could you?" She screamed. Sirius opened his mouth to answer but Kira was already gone. _


	2. Friendship

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I soooo wish I did.  
Authors Notes: Thank you for the reviews I'm going to mention the ones I've got from my fans. LOL!

**Ilovenita:** really am I rocking in all of my stories? Thanks! This is my first marauder era story and I have my best friends from school to thank for the beginning I suck at them.  
**Wannabe-Hermione:** sorry Aimz but I've already planned who's whose next girlfriend. And they don't include you. Hope I don't sound mean but you've been in most of my stories.

**Gi Xian:** I know Reana's a bitch but hey. And I'm thinking she should die and you seem to like that idea. LOL! She'll have a little part in the story but not much, mainly in flashbacks.

**Crystalshine:** I guess it is a bit cliché but your right, nowadays everything is pretty much cliché. How did you know it was going to be Remus & Kira? Oh right the summary woops I forgot. LOL

I'll start the story now.

Days past and slowly Kira came out of her daze. The holes in her heart slowly started being filled. She became more aware of the people around her. Slowly she started eating again, but seeing her friends made Sirius jump back into her mind. They came everyday, each time ending in the same way, Raine fainting, Chloe yelling & Lily crying hysterically. Than the day they were meant to go back to Hogwarts Kira finally patched up the last hole in her heart. Her friends arrived at her house earlier than usual. She was surprised when Lily stuck her head around the door. Kira smiled weakly at her friend, this was enough for Lily, she ran over to Kira giving her a huge hug and almost chocking her.

"Lily…arch…I-I….need air……breath" Kira chocked out.

"Sorry…so sorry" Lily apologized backing away, she turned towards the door and called out.

"It's safe you can come up"

Soon the heads of Raine & Chloe peeked around the door. Kira smiled at them and they did exactly the same thing Lily had done. After Kira got her breath back the girls rushed around packing for Kira. The girls had fun giggling & just plain having fun.

Authors Notes:  
Okay I know a really short chapter but I haven't written anything else. I promise to update this story and my others REAL soon. My song fic should be updates tomorrow I'm just not sure what song to use.

 Sezza!


	3. SIRIUS!

Old Tales

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I disclaimers blah blah blah

Authors Notes: I promise this update is longer. Truly!

The day came fast when it was time for the girls to go back to Hogwarts. They were so excited to be going back that Kira almost forgot that she would have to talk to Sirius…almost.

"Guys, I can't see him" she told her friends on the way to Platform 9 & ¾.

"Kira…" Lily warned.

"I thought you were over him" Raine said confusingly.

"I thought I was too" Kira said almost crying.

"Guys, we're here" Chloe said quietly. Kira squealed and tried to hide but the girls got her out of the car. The first person they saw was Remus Lupin one of Sirius Blacks best friends. Kira tried to dive back into the car as Remus got closer.

"Kira how are you doing?" Remus asked as he walked up.

"Fi…fine, Remus, how are you?" she stuttered.

"Hmm…okay, Ah Kira I heard what happened between you and Sirius." Remus said.

"You mean how he treated on me with my former friend." She spat out.

"What?" Remus said taken back.

"I guess you friend didn't tell you the truth, sorry I got angry at you Remus" she said walking away with her trunk and friends in tow.

Remus hurried up to his best friends Sirius Black, James Potter & Peter Pettigrew. He stopped out of breath in front of them.

"You okay Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot how could you lie to us?" Remus asked.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You cheated on Kira, yet you said you guys had agreed to break up" Remus spat out

"What?" James asked in disbelief

"Ah…ummm….ehhhh" Sirius stuttered.

"The secrets out Sirius" came a voice.

They span around to see Reana standing there.

"Hey Reana" Sirius said uncomfortably.

"No!" Pete whispered as it clicked. "Padfoot you didn't"

"SIRIUS!" James yelled "You cheated on Kira with one of her best friends!"

"How could you?" Remus asked

"I couldn't help it…"Sirius started but he was interrupted when his friends walked away leaving him with Reana.

A/N- I know another short one but at least I'm updating, another chapter tomorrow. How's this, short chapters but more updating, ok?

Gi Xian- I'm afraid your chainsaw will not be used for a while. hands over brand new chainsaw and happy mask, and backs away slowly. use this to your hearts content.

Ilovenita- ok, first time I've been called a superstar! THANK YOU! Sure email me with a way for you to be in my story! gives ilovenita GIANT teddy bear, GIANT frog & a hug

Crystalshine- I know there short but will lots of short ones make you happy? gives crystalshine cute piggy toy & a hug


	4. Jane & yelling

Old Tales

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I disclaim happy?

Authors Notes: Ok so it's been awhile since I updated but I'm updating now...So happy? Here are some comments for my reviews.

Crystalshine- Sirius is evil but he gets better. Gives Crystalshine a giant blue teddy bear and a hug 

Iluvmyharrypotter- I know. Stupid Sirius he should never had done that, Kira is nice. Gives iluvmyharrypotter a giant giraffe and gives a giant hug 

Wannabe-hermione- thank you thank you gives wannabe-hermione a blue monkey and a hug 

Last chapter:  
"SIRIUS!" James yelled "You cheated on Kira with one of her best friends!"  
"How could you?" Remus asked.  
"I couldn't help it…"Sirius started but he was interrupted when his friends walked away leaving him with Reana.

Chapter 4:

"Sirius honey, don't listen to them." Reana said coming up behind him.

"Reana, there my best friends" he said not facing her.

"But you have me, Ducky" she said suanting around to stand in front of him"

"Ducky?" he asked staring at her.

"Yeah, well we got to have nicknames for each other, don't we" she said it as a statement not a question.

"Um…no" he said turning away. She grabbed his arm...hard.

"What do you mean no" she hissed at him.

"Reana, if your bringing nicknames into then we're over" he said pulling his arm away.

"Fine, be that way" with that she walked away latching herself onto the arm of a blonde Slytherin. She turned and smirked at him before pulling the boys lips down onto hers.

Sirius stood there with disbelief as his latest ex-girlfriend snogged his arch nemesis Lucius Malfoy. He turned and slowly made his way to the train. Lifting himself into the hallway he wondered where he would sit.

_What have I don know?_

"Kira, its fine" Raine said pushing Kira into there compartment.

"How do you know that?" she asked sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Because of Remus knows by now the rest of them must, that boy is a good listener but he tells the other Marauders everything." Raine said squishing over in her seat to let Lily sit down.

"Hey where's…oh yeah" Lily said suddenly.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Well… I was going to ask where Reana was but…" Lily said uncomfortably.

They all were quiet but than they heard a commotion outside.

"Let me in!" came a male voice.

"No Sirius, Lily told me to make sure you didn't come in" a female voice said.

"Who is that?" Kira asked standing up and walking towards the door. "It sounds like Jane…"

"Kira no…" Chloe's voice disappeared as Kira opened the door.

Sirius PoV

_There she is_.

"Jane! What's happening out here?" she asked the tall blonde girl standing by the door.

"Well Kira, Mr. Black here was trying to come and talk to you but Lily said that he couldn't, so I watched the door for you and, as she said he came and he tried to get in but I didn't let him than you asked me what's happening out here and I told you that…" Jane said after taking a deep breath

_Gees this girl can talk_

Kira held up her hand and Jane stopped talking.

"Thanks Jane, you go ahead and sit with Lily, Raine & Chloe" Kira said. Jane nodded and walked into the compartment but not before glaring at Sirius.

"Gees, can she talk…" I started saying but stopped when Kira glared at me.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" she asked with no hesitation.

"Well…umm….you see…Kira…." I was astonished to hear myself stuttering.

"Spit it out Sirius" Kira hissed.

"Reana let me for Lucius and I was wondering…" he said but faded out when he saw Kira's face

_Oh no, I'm on for it now!_

"You thought what?" Kira screamed in my face "That would come here and I would just take you back. Yeah right! You think after what you put me through I'll be 'Sure Sirius, You want to snog now?' You're not being serious right? And as for Reana leaving you, you should be thankful that she's gone" Kira was yelling at the top of her lungs.

_I'm sorry_

"I'm sorry Kira" I whispered but I don't know if she heard me or not because she was staling into her compartment slamming the door behind her.

Authors Notes: If that's to short please don't kill me. This chapter is updated to crystalshine.

READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Authors Notes

I am so sorry I haven't updated but guess what, I'm going to update tomorrow because I have the day off school! YAY! Also I wont you to send me a email telling me whether or not I should continue this story and also if you would like to help me by being my proof-reader also say it in my review and I will email you.

THANK YOU!


	6. Lots of crying, and a few mistakes

Authors Notes: Look at me I'm updating! I have a proofreader for my story maybe if we're nice Sam might leave us a message at the end…Lol.

Iluvmyharrypotter: Hey, Yeah I made Jane up and than realized that I didn't mention her before so I guess that makes her a new character but she's explained in this chapter… gives iluvmyharrypotter a pet puppy and a big hug 

crystalshine- Our favourite wolf appears in this one so need to worry, I love Reana's character because she's so evil. gives crystalshine a pet kitty and a big hug 

Last chapter: Sirius PoV 

"You thought what?" Kira screamed in my face "That would come here and I would just take you back. Yeah right! You think after what you put me through I'll be 'Sure Sirius, You want to snog now?' You're not being serious right? And as for Reana leaving you, you should be thankful that she's gone" Kira was yelling at the top of her lungs.  
_I'm sorry  
_"I'm sorry Kira," I whispered but I don't know if she heard me or not because she was stalking into her compartment slamming the door behind her.

And on with the story: This chapter: Normal PoV 

"Kira, what's wrong?" Lily asked standing up as Kira stomped back into the compartment.

"Fine, just fine" Kira said sitting by the window and staring out at the passing landscape.

"Was that Sirius?" Chloe asked kneeling down in front of Kira. Kira looked at Chloe and than suddenly burst into tears.

"Kira!" Raine cried moving towards her friend.

"Chloe, what were you thinking saying his name?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Umm…guys I know I've been away all holidays and stuff, but can someone fill me in on what's happening, and why isn't Reana sitting with us?" Jane asked with a confused expression.

"Jane!" Lily yelled as Kira started sobbing into he hands.

"What?" Jane asked VERY confused.

"Well you know Kira found Sirius cheating on her, well we didn't tell you that it was Reana who Sirius was seeing and then…well I don't know what happened just then" Chloe said passing a tissue to Kira.

"Sirius…Sirius came to ask me back…because…because…Reana left him for Lucius…Lucius Malfoy" Kira said choking on her tears.

"He thought what?" Jane yelled standing up. "Oh, I'm going to go teach that Mr. Black a few lessons" and with that she stormed out of the room.

From Here - - - 

Lily closed her eyes and sat back in her seat. 'Things,' she muttered, 'have just become a lot more interesting.'

Jane was fuming, and by the time that she finally reached Sirius' compartment she was NOT a force to be reckoned with. She drew herself up to her full height, took in a deep breath and knocked as hard as she could on the door.

And when she got no answer, she knocked again and before she could restrain herself she was yelling for the whole train to hear.

'SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET OUT HERE _RIGHT_ NOW! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KIRA? EH?'

And Jane went on like this for what felt like forever, still with no answer from the compartment before her. Her voice began to crack but she went on, this time though she was only talking, as she could yell no more.

'Sirius, please, We all thought that you loved her… and… and when you went off with Reana, well of COURSE we were mad… but then, THEN when _you_ get dumped… how could you do that to Kira?'

There was shuffling inside the compartment, Jane went on,

'Oh, please come out and talk to me!'

'What do you want?' came the confused reply, the reply from the one and only Sirius Black, 'Don't you think that you've said enough, Jane?'

Jane opened her mouth and shut it again many times. It was so much easier to say what she wanted when she didn't know that the boy was actually listening.

'Well… I…' She said, looking down and wringing her hands, a nervous habit. 'You… she… Sirius, how _could _you?'

'Look Jane,' Sirius snapped, 'I feel bad enough about that already without _you_ having a go at me too.' And with that he left her standing in the corridor as he slammed his compartment door shut behind him.

'Sirius… Sirius, did you hear me?' Jane was again absolutely fuming at the boy who, just seconds ago was standing in front of her, he didn't reply. 'SIRIUS!'

Jane shook her head in disbelief. She had no idea what just happened but in her mind she didn't think that it could be good.

'What have I done?' she wondered aloud as she slowly made her way back to her own compartment.


	7. The Mistakes

Lily closed her eyes and sat back in her seat. 'Things,' she muttered, 'have just become a lot more interesting.'

Jane was fuming, and by the time that she finally reached Sirius' compartment she was NOT a force to be reckoned with. She drew herself up to her full height, took in a deep breath and knocked as hard as she could on the door.

And when she got no answer, she knocked again and before she could restrain herself she was yelling for the whole train to hear.

'SIRIUS BLACK YOU GET OUT HERE _RIGHT_ NOW! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KIRA? EH?'

And Jane went on like this for what felt like forever, still with no answer from the compartment before her. Her voice began to crack but she went on, this time though she was only talking, as she could yell no more.

'Sirius, please, We all thought that you loved her… and… and when you went off with Reana, well of COURSE we were mad… but then, THEN when _you_ get dumped… how could you do that to Kira?'

There was shuffling inside the compartment, Jane went on,

'Oh, please come out and talk to me!'

'What do you want?' came the confused reply, the reply from the one and only Sirius Black, 'Don't you think that you've said enough, Jane?'

Jane opened her mouth and shut it again many times. It was so much easier to say what she wanted when she didn't know that the boy was actually listening.

'Well… I…' She said, looking down and wringing her hands, a nervous habit. 'You… she… Sirius, how _could _you?'

'Look Jane,' Sirius snapped, 'I feel bad enough about that already without _you_ having a go at me too.' And with that he left her standing in the corridor as he slammed his compartment door shut behind him.

'Sirius… Sirius, did you hear me?' Jane was again absolutely fuming at the boy who, just seconds ago was standing in front of her, he didn't reply. 'SIRIUS!'

Jane shook her head in disbelief. She had no idea what just happened but in her mind she didn't think that it could be good.

'What have I done?' she wondered aloud as she slowly made her way back to her own compartment.

Sneak Peak next time:

"Well we're back again" Lily said stepping out of the carriage.

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious" Raine said almost falling out of the carriage.

"Another year of the Marauders taunts" Chloe said.

"Another year of cute guys" Jane said with a giggle.

"Another of brilliant food" Lily said with a laugh.

"And my first year without Sirius" Kira whispered as the girls laughed and ran up the steps into the castle.


	8. Author's Notes: An Explanation

Hey everyone! I'm Sam and I'm one of Dear Sezza's best mates. She invited me to be the co-writer of 'Old Tales' and as this is my favourite one of her current fanfics, I accepted. I hope that you guys enjoy my writing as much as you do hers.

This was an 'Author's Notes' that Sezza and I both agreed should be uploaded as to explain about chapters 6 & 7. We were having trouble getting the writing on to the site in one file, so we had to put it up in two. The second one, chapter 7, is my first part of the story.

Anyway, these are the 'Author's Notes' for both of the last two chapters and I hope that you enjoyed reading them as much as we enjoyed writing them. Please read and review –

**Sam (and Sezza)**


	9. Food & Blushing

Author's Notes: Sarah: LOOK! We're updating!  
Sam: Really, I couldn't tell.  
Sarah: Whatever, Enjoy the update peoples.  
Disclaimer: I disclaim, I do not own the characters in this story apart from the ones I made up.

"Well, we're back again," Lily said stepping out of the carriage.  
"Thanks for that Captain Obvious," Raine said almost falling out after her friend.  
"Another of brilliant food" Lily said smiling.   
"Another year of the Marauder's taunts" Chloe said with a grimace.  
"Another year of cute guys!" Jane said with a giggle.  
"And my first year without Sirius," Kira whispered as the girls laughed and ran up the steps into the castle.

"I hope we don't have too wait long for the sorting, it'll mean the food will take longer," Lily said with a groan.

What seemed like hours later the dinner finally appeared.

"YES!" Lily exclaimed at exactly the same time as someone else seated at the Gryffindor table. She looked up and met the eyes of James Potter, her emerald eyes staring deep into his hazel ones. Lily felt the blush rising up her cheeks and turned quickly away, Raine who had been watching this exchange with glee let out a giggle as James blushed almost as Lily did. Chloe looked at her strangely and so Raine leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Something's happening between James & Lily, watch them"

Chloe looked up and watched Lily & James.

"Your right, we'll have to have a talk to our Lil tonight"

Raine nodded and whispered into Kira's ear what they were going to do that night.

Suddenly, a ringing noise sounded through the Great Hall and everyone turned to hear Professor Dumbledore speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to all of our new students! The first announcement I would like to make is that of this year's Head boy and Girl. I would like to congratulate Lily Evans & James Potter on being selected to fill those positions!" applause broke out all over the Great Hall as James stood up, bowing and blowing kisses to his 'adoring public'.

"Yes, well done, well done…thank you, Mr Potter, you may sit back down. Now then, to other business…"

Lily didn't here the rest of the speech as the thoughts in her head were continually swirling, it would be an interesting year.

_Oh god I'm stuck with Potter… _

Authors Notes: Short chapter I know but….BLAIM SAM! Lol, joking. Been busy and stuff but we'll try and update soon

Cyaz,

Sarah & Sam.


	10. Lily & Chats

Old Tales – Chapter 10 

**Written by Sam.**

_Last time - Lily didn't here the rest of the speech as the thoughts in her head were continually swirling, it would be an interesting year. 'Oh god I'm stuck with Potter…' _

Lily massaged her temple as though to dislodge the headache that had been plaguing her for the past hour. The food at Hogwarts had always been one of her favourite things about the castle and the Welcoming Feast was one of her most beloved events. This year, however, she felt that it could not end soon enough. With the Gryffindor table divided and sides being taken, Lily could think of nothing better than to go up the Gryffindor tower with her friends and have a nice long sleep. But of course, this was now impossibility as she had moved out of Gryffindor Tower and was now to share a place with James Potter. Although it was her final year at the school of witchcraft and wizardry, Lily Evans wanted nothing more than to go home.

'Come on Lils,' Raine said to Lily, lifting her arm from the table, 'let's go up to the Common Room and have a nice chat, hm?' Raine then turned to look at Chloe, for support it would seem.

Chloe had almost fallen asleep during the feast but now that she could feel Raine's intense gaze on her, she roused herself, 'Oh yes Lily, come on!'

'Guys,' Lily started, more resigned then she had ever been, 'I cant.'

They both stared at her, 'What?' They demanded in unison,

'I've got my own room now that I'm Head Girl, don't I?' Raine and Chloe let their mouths work soundlessly, trying to digest what they had just heard. Their best friend in the entire world was no longer to share a room with them. So much for that 'nice chat' that they had planned.

'Oh Lils,' Raine sympathized, 'you can still come and visit us though, right?'

'I spose… look guys, I really should get on to my new quarters and plus I have this _splitting_ headache!'

Raine and Chloe hugged their friend and then rose from the table, leaving her alone with her thoughts. They left and Lily sighed, getting up from the table herself and going off to find James. One look down the table and she had found him, she would know his hair anywhere. She got up and sat back down actually interested in watching him for a bit. After all, she was going to spend the better part of the next year with him.

He was in 'deep' conversation with Sirius. How predictable. It must have been an interesting conversation though, as everyone around them seemed to be hanging on every one of the words that passed through their lips. Lily kept watching, the tilt of his head, his hand gestures, the way that even whilst talking he managed to mess up his hair. _How does he do it?_ She wondered.


	11. Well you really stuffed up this time

Authors Note: Okay please don't die of shock

**Authors Note: **Okay please don't die of shock. I know I am actually updating, I think it's a miracle. Now I don't have a co-writer anymore. It's just me, but I believe my writing has improved, hopefully for the better. Anyways on with the fanfic, Hope you like it. Read and Review please!!

**Disclaimer: **I know I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did though.

**Last time on 'Old Tales':**  
He was in 'deep' conversation with Sirius. How predictable. It must have been an interesting conversation though, as everyone around them seemed to be hanging on every one of the words that passed through their lips. Lily kept watching, the tilt of his head, his hand gestures, the way that even whilst talking he managed to mess up his hair. _How does he do it?_ She wondered.

**This time on 'Old Tales':**

Lily sighed as she watched her friends walk away; she felt a tap on her shoulder and swung around violently to find James looking at her questionably.

"Ready to go Lily?" he asked shooting her a grin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, asking her heart to slow down.

"Lead the way Potter" she said motioning towards the main door, he shot her a sly grin and started walking into a side chamber.

"Ahh… Potter? ... Potter!!" after getting no answer Lily stomped her foot and started after James.

"James Potter! Where are you going?" Lily asked catching up with James.

James laughed and stopped walking causing Lily to crash into him. She fell clumsily to the ground and glared up at the laughing teen looking down on her.

"Well are you going to keep laughing or help me up?" she asked shooting James a sour look. A look of shock took over James' face before it disappeared and he offered Lily one of his hands. She took it trying not to think of the tingles that shot up her arm when her hand made contact with his. He pulled her up from the ground and she instantly let go us his hand, she subtly rubbed it before looking around the chamber.  
"James, why are we here?" she asked confused.

"The entrance to our rooms are here, didn't you hear Dumbledore when he told us?" James said leading her to a life size painting of a unicorn overlooking a lake lit by a full moon.

"Ahh not really, I was explaining to the girls." Lily said watching in wonder and admiration as the unicorn slowly walked towards the lake to take a drink.  
"Well the password is 'Quidditch' by the way" James said smugly.  
"Of course it is" Lily sighed before turning to face the painting again. "Quidditch"  
The unicorn looked up at her and nodded before the painting swung back and Lily gasped in wonder at the rooms.

"Wow…" she heard and looked over at James who had the same look of wonder on his face.

James looked to see Lily looking at him with a grin on her face; smiling back he motioned for her to enter before him.

--

Kira watched as Raine, Chloe and Jane ran ahead of her, giggling and eager to get to their beds. She sighed and slowly followed her friends. Walking down the halls of Hogwarts she was plagued with memories of her and Sirius, she could hear the echoes of their laughter whistling down the halls like a frosty wind. She shook her head to rid her mind of the memories and looked up to see her friends waiting for her at the top of the stairs. She shot them a fake grin and ran to meet up with them.

"Well don't blame me for you guys walking so fast"  
Her friends giggled and they all linked arms, walking purposefully towards the Gryffindor Common room.

--

"Kira? Are you awake?" Raine whispered into the darkness. Hearing a rustling coming from her friend's bed she tiptoed over.  
"Kira?" Raine reached Kira and made a move to awaken her.

"Raine! What are you doing?" Chloe hissed at her friend.

Raine silently made her way over to Chloe's bed and sat on the edge.  
"I heard Kira sobbing, I didn't know if it was in her sleep or…" but Raine was interrupted.

"Well even if she was crying, it's her business" Raine startled as she heard Jane join the conversation.  
"I was just worried…" Raine said standing up for herself.  
"Kira knows she's here if she needs us" Chloe said softly.  
"Yeah just give her time; all we can do is be there for her" Jane said pointedly. Raine nodded to herself and made her way back to her bed.

Unbeknownst to her friends Kira had heard every word, and as she covered her mouth with her hands muffling her sobs, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

--

"Morning Lily-kins"  
Lily shot up sharply and ungracefully fell off her bed, looking around her room she searched for the owner of the voice. Standing in her doorway was James Potter, an amused smirk on his face.

"Graceful" he said shooting her a grin.

"Oh bite me" she said using her bed to help her stand up.

"Gladly" he shot back before turning away from her room. "Your friends are here by the way"

Lily looked up sharply and the instant he left her doorway her friends flew through the door.  
"Lily!! It's the first day of classes! Why aren't you ready yet! Lessons start in less then two hours!!" Chloe said in shock looking at Lily in her cherry pyjamas.

"Little Miss. Study is a tiny bit excited" Jane said throwing herself onto Lily's bed and making herself comfortable.

"Calm down Chloe, I'll go have a shower and make myself presentable and then we can go to breakfast okay?" Lily said with a small smile before heading towards her trunk to get her uniform.

"She knows we only have two hours right? She's gonna need longer then that to... Oooff!" Raine was cut off by a pillow being thrown at her by Lily, but before Raine could retaliate Lily had disappeared out the door.

--

"Okay my shower is finished and I'm presentable we can go to… Oooff!!" Lily said as she entered her room again, only to be attacked by more pillows then imaginable. Raine just smiled at her from her position leaning against her desk, cheekily flicking her wand into the air.  
"Okay I deserved that one" Lily said giggling with her friends.  
"Okay who's hungry? I know I am" Jane said jumping up and ushering everyone out of the room.

--

"Okay Jane we know your hungry but you can slow…" Kira's words were caught in her throat when she saw who was standing in the door to James' room.  
"Kira…" Sirius said starting forward but Kira stepped back sharply as her friends created a human barrier between himself and Kira.

"No, just no Sirius, Just leave me alone and never talk to me again! Okay? Do you think you can manage that? Well probably not since you couldn't manage not cheating on me!" Kira screamed before storming out of the portrait into the chamber leading into the Great Hall.

All the girls glared at Sirius before following Kira. James came out of his room to see Kira's outburst and the glares from the girls.  
"Well you really stuffed up this time didn't you Padfoot?"

**Authors Notes: **Happy Dance Yay. I updated! Hope you liked it. Hopefully I will update my other stories soon. Read and Review!!


	12. Oh this was going to be entertaining

**Authors Note: **ajakjstgha!! OH MY GOD!! I'm updating. I would like now to officially thank a very special person who has been with me a long time during this story, a person who even has a character to their likeness, Echo Of A Broken Heart's Song, she's been a great critic and reader for ages and now she helps me when I get stuck!  
Oh and if you didn't realise the character based on her is Jane.  
NOW FOR THE UPDATE!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, so why must you always make me say so!!

**Last chapter: **  
"No, just no Sirius, Just leave me alone and never talk to me again! Okay? Do you think you can manage that? Well probably not since you couldn't manage not cheating on me!" Kira screamed before storming out of the portrait into the chamber leading into the Great Hall.  
All the girls glared at Sirius before following Kira. James came out of his room to see Kira's outburst and the glares from the girls.  
"Well you really stuffed up this time didn't you Padfoot?"

**This chapter:**

"Kira! Kira slow down! Come on my legs are heaps shorter then yours and you I don't have the cardio to keep up with you!"  
Kira heard Jane yelling behind her but she kept her head down and stalked out of the Great Hall until she had stormed her way outside. Slowing down she looked around the deserted courtyard, hearing the sounds of her friend's footsteps coming towards her she rushed to one of the pillars and hid behind it, moulding her body to the stone as much as she could. Holding her eyes closed tightly she heard her friends run into the courtyard.  
"Kira…? Where did she go?" Lily asked her voice echoing around the courtyard.  
"I don't know… maybe she headed towards Hagrid's… Come on!" Kira heard Raine leading them away and slowly slid down the pillar before burying her head in her arms. The tears fell swiftly until they dwindled away, wiping her eyes she felt a shadow block out the sun, looking up she found Remus Lupin looking at her with concerned eyes.  
"Kira? Are you alright?" she grimaced at him before standing and looking at him.  
"Truthfully Remus? No I'm not, and I don't think I will be for awhile" Kira smiled slightly as finally she was telling the truth.  
"You really loved him didn't you?" Remus asked sadly motioning for Kira to come sit with him on a bench.  
"That obvious is it?' Kira sat down with a sigh and turned to face Remus 'I really trusted him, with all of my heart, and I just don't know how someone gets over heartbreak like that"  
"Well if it helps I punched him after I found out… And it hurt to!" Kira smiled at him softly before letting out a small chuckle, Remus grinned at her laugh and relaxed slightly.  
"Just keep trying to get past it, ignore the fact that he exists and just push through" Remus said patting her on the shoulder and standing up."  
"You're going somewhere?" Kira asked sadly. Remus chuckled and looked at her strangely.  
"Yeah Kira, same place you are' Kira looked at him strangely 'Breakfast Kira, you need some food"  
Kira giggled and stood up, she walked into the Great Hall with Remus, her heart feeling a little lighter.

--

"Kira! We looked for you everywhere!" Kira looked up to see her friends panting in front of her looking incredibly dishevelled. They all collapsed into their seats than turned to look at her, their eyes questioning.  
"I just needed a little time alone guys, than Remus found me and bought me to breakfast" Kira said picking at her food.  
Lily shot Remus a thankful look before turning back to Kira.  
"You ever disappear like that again, I'll send Potter after you" Lily said pointing her fork at Kira before spearing a piece of bacon. Kira swallowed hard, knowing Lily wasn't kidding.  
"Yes Mum" Kira said with a giggle turning back to her own food.

--

Breakfast was over quickly and they all ran off to their own classes, first up for Kira was Potions with the Slytherin's, rushing to her seat she sat down and buried her head in her book, she didn't want to deal with the Slytherin's today.  
"Kira come, get your head out of the book class is starting" Kira looked up to see Jane was sitting next to her grinning.  
"Why are you so happy? We're in Potions" Kira asked suspiciously.  
"Oh I don't know… You're happier… Lily's head girl… Remus asked me out…" Jane said grinning.  
"He what? Oh my god Jane congratulations!!' Kira squealed hugging Jane 'When? How?"  
"This morning! Just before potions! And I don't know how, it just happened!!" Jane said quickly, sneaking little looks over at Remus who was sitting with James and Sirius.  
"Oh Jane this is so great!!" Kira said giggling along with Jane as the class began.

--

"Okay tonight is girl's night! Lily we're coming over!" Raine said throwing a grin at Lily across the table at lunch.  
"Raine it's the first day! We have homework to do!" Chloe said glaring at Raine.  
"Chloe it's the first day! We have no homework!" Raine said imitating Chloe while the other chuckled.  
"Girls night sounds good Raine, Let's just hope Potter leaves us alone" Lily said staring down at her food while her friends exchanged knowing glances. A smug smile lit Raine's face as she turned to face Lily.  
"You know Lily having James there might not be a bad idea" Lily's friends watched with amusement as Lily chocked on her food and stared at Raine through startled eyes.  
"You… what?" Lily croaked.  
"We can invite Remus as well, maybe play some games, truth or dare, the usual." Raine said with a grin.  
"Great idea Raine, I like your thinking" Kira said chuckling at Lily's face.  
Oh this was going to be entertaining.

**Authors Notes: **There you go! I updated! Be Happy!!  
Read and Review!! D


	13. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Authors Note: Hey guys, so I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories and seeing as my time has freed up a bit lately I thought I would give updating another chance, and then I read my stories. I realised that back when I began them they were kind of really terrible so I'm doing a whole rewrite of each of my stories and posting them under new titles and hopefully with much better writing, so keep an eye out for:

Sirius's betrayal: Once known as Old Tales. Will follow the same basic concept that the old story had just with longer chapters and hopefully more content.

Truth or Dare Challenge-rewrite: Yeah okay lame title but I liked the previous title! This story won't change in content but will just be written better because really my writing at the beginning of this story is horrendous...

The Masquerade: Previously M for Masquerade. Same thing as T&D Challenge, just improving on the writing and maybe little changes in the original story line.

How quickly things can change: Previously Good and Bad Tidings. Pretty much changing the storyline of this but not the characters and relationships so we'll see how this one goes.

I will not be continuing on this Friends and Foes, after re-reading it I really just don't see how I can change it or continue on so it will be deleted so I can concentrate on my other four stories.

I will try and update one of my stories twice a week but due to Uni and work I am making no promises so some weeks may have only one update, please be patient with me.

Thanks guys,

Sarah.


End file.
